


Observer!Hinata AU-oneshot

by human_collector



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Warning: sexual themes (at the very end though)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio has been send by his captain at Kitagawa Daiichi on a quest to "clean" his character in order to be more of a teammate rather than a dictator. When he gets there he encounters a person that would change him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observer!Hinata AU-oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the longest one-shot I wrote in my life. It's also the stupidest one I've ever wrote. The long and short of it is: Put Hinata in an uncommon profession and make a kagehina one-shot. Have fun with this one.

The observatory hadn’t had a new owner until recently. The owner had won the observatory in an auction the bank put together so they could sell some of the abandoned property.

That’s where Kageyama Tobio was sent after an incident with his superior. He was sent there for a year in order to “clean” his character so he could become a functional member of their team and not an antisocial egoist as he was labeled by them.

Feeling already frustrated by the sudden changes in his life, Kageyama arrived at the observatory’s doorstep and knocked three times as loud as he could. After twenty minutes of waiting for the door to open, he tried the handle to see if it’s open- and to his surprise it was. He never thought that in such dangerous times someone would leave their door open and yet this person did.

As he entered the enormous room, he was greeted by no other than the telescope in the opposite direction that he was standing. It was sat on a rail that allowed it to make the full circle of the dome-like ceiling. Around it were bookshelves filled with calculating instruments which should belong to a sailor, many worn books on the cosmos and of the Milky Way, along with really bad handcrafted planetary models. The telescope stood on a tall polygonal shape which was made of wood and its carvings scaled it as if they were calligraphy.

A green door was placed in the middle and Kageyama opened it to find it lead in a garden with a small group of flowers of various kind scattered about the tiny land, but also some deciduous trees like lemon and orange ones which stood tall and colorful bringing a bit of light to the garden.

As he closed the door, a sudden loud voice filled his ears.

“TOOOBBIOOO-SAAAAAN”

 

Scared, he backed away and saw a hatch he didn’t notice when he first came in, fling open and someone springing up from it like a jack-in-the box. The person was covered in coal, his orange hair was in disarray and his goggles that were on them were dirty with smoke residue but he had a big smile plastered on his little face. The owner got out of the trapdoor and went to Kageyama. Kageyama also noticed that this person was shorter than him as he skipped happily to him.

 

“Wow so scary. Hello Tobio-san, I’m Hinata Shoyo. Welcome.”

“Please to meet you Hinata-san, I am Kageyama Tobio. I believe they told you w-why I-I’m here? ”

“I suppose so. Was it Oikawa-san, from your volleyball team that told me you actually bullied your colleagues –and him- in order for you to get ‘perfect’ results?”

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT” Kageyama excused himself and continued “it wasn’t my fault; honestly Hinata-san I just wanted them to get up from their lazy asses and do some work”. Hinata narrowed his eyes at that claim but his smile never wavered.

“I understand, well then, let’s get you settled then” with a final gruff Kageyama took his luggage, to the room Hinata assigned him to and came outside once he took off his coat and scarf.

“Now Kageyama-kun as it is almost dinner time, would you like some curry and rice?”  
“Please. Oh on second thought what about….”

“What about what Kageyama-kun?” Shoyo then realized that his overalls and hair were covered from head to toe in gunk and coal.

“Haha well I guess I’ll take a shower. Serve yourself Kageyama-kun and I’ll be there in a while.”

“Can I wait for you?”

“If that is what you want. I am doing this out of politeness though.”

“Politeness?”

“My schedule is busy you know, I have to be on constant guard for my research- especially at night. Many nights you’ll eat dinner alone”.

“It’s alright; I’m used to eating alone anyway.”

“Perfect! Phew I thought you were gonna be uncomfortable. Don’t worry though, it is only during the night; breakfast and lunch will be served for us both” Hinata slapped Kageyama’s shoulder and bolted for the door that read ‘bathroom’.

“Eat Kageyama-kun and tomorrow I’ll help you settle your things”. With a final smile Hinata slammed the wooden door shut and in no time Kageyama could hear the faint sound of water running.

 

‘What a weird kid’ Kageyama thought as he filled his plate with a decent amount of rice and curry, made his way to the smallest table ever and sat down patiently waiting for Shoyo to finish his bath.

Not even twenty minutes later, Hinata popped out of the door with his clothes in hand while being surrounded by steam and went to his room. He changed quickly, putting a blue shirt and jeans and then he rushed to the kitchen.

“Maaaan that was refreshing” Hinata said serving himself a big plate of rice and curry and sitting opposite of Kageyama. He began gulfing it down like a dog so Tobio followed his example at a more leisurely pace.

“Mmmm Mmmm” Hinata licked his lips contently and fell back in his chair with a hand on his stomach and the other on the table. It was then that he noticed Kageyama’s analyzing glare on him and turned to him in question.

“Are you alright Kageyama-kun, you seem troubled.” Hinata got closer to him by leaning over the table, and Kageyama snapped out of the trance he was in to look at him properly.

“Sorry, I woke up pretty early to catch the first train today” he said yawning unexpectedly.

“You certainly are very eager to do community service if you came here with the first train”

“I don’t like owing to people so I thought as soon as I get here the sooner I’ll be done. I got lost though and by the time I found this place it was already night.”

“Well, your help Kageyama-kun is very appreciated as I need all the help I can get to map out the entire sky for this project. It’s lengthy but worth it don’t you think?”

“Why are you an astronomer Hinata?”

“Eehm eheheh” Hinata scratched his neck in embarrassment “promise me that you won’t laugh?”

“Promise”

“Okay so.. When I was really little I was living in the mountains and because of that I had a great view of the sky. Mom said that sometimes the stars would fall and if I thought hard enough and jump high enough I could catch them. It became my dream. You know, to catch one as it fell. And now that I grew up I found another way to catch them.”

“Huh?”

“To draw them Kageyama-kun. I can’t reach the stars, can I? So I will bring them to me – in paper and YOU are going to help me.”

Kageyama had the most dumbfounded look on his face. So this shorty wanted to touch the stars. That’s the stupidest thing he ever heard.

“Whatever but I’m not going to do it with your enthusiasm Hinata, it’s stupid anyway”

“DON’T CALL MY DREAMS STUPID DUMBASS” Hinata growled.

“DON’T CALL ME DUMBASS YOU DUMBASS” Kageyama shot back.

“Oi oi oi you wanna go, huh huh?”

“I’d rather not, I don’t wanna crush you under my foot, shorty”

Hinata let a frustrating yelp out and pulled on Kageyama’s chair making him fall. He in turn grabbed his wrist before he released the chair and pulled him with him. Before he fell, Hinata bent his leg so that his knee could hit Kageyama’s chin and then he jumped on to his countertop, over on the table and sprinted out of the kitchen with him on his tail.

“Hahaha your face is so funny Kageyama-kun. Ohh so scary~ Hahaha”

“Shut up and stay still so I can slap yo-- HEY”  
Hinata made it to the telescope and started climbing the ladder as fast as he could. Just when Kageyama was under him, Hinata suddenly released the ladder and fell right on top of him effectively dropping them both on the ground.

Quickly before Kageyama reacted Hinata straddled him and pinned him on the floor. Kageyama was breathing heavily but Hinata didn’t even seem to have broken a sweat.

He flashed him a big smile and let go of his arms so that he could get up.

“That’s one win for me and zero for you. Goodnight Kageyama-kun. I hope you aren’t that uptight tomorrow morn. We’ve got practice games to play and you’ll be with me”.

“Games?”

“Volleyball games”

“You play volleyball too?”

“Yep. I’m a blocker. Why would Oikawa-san, a volleyball player, send his teammate to me to build up his team dynamic skills in volleyball?”

“I didn’t know. Sorry. Well I’m off to bed, Hin-ata?”

“Okay remember there’s practice tomorrow”

“Okay sure.”

Kageyama closed his bedroom door and went to sleep while Hinata stayed up until 4 AM instead observing and writing down any new constellations or stars that appeared while also writing an instructions manual labeling it, ‘to Mr. uptight-pants’. He loved the name and decided he’ll give this to him when there would be people around. He had a quick snack and headed to bed as well.

\------

 

Next morning Kageyama woke up first and headed up to the bathroom for his morning routine. He splashed his face with water, and straightened out his hair from the mess they became while he was sleeping.

As he was preparing a mug of coffee, he noticed how relaxed he was from the day before. Sure he took a nap on the train, and his muscles were knotted from the continuous sleepless nights when he was anxious whether he would make it to the observatory or not but after a goodnight’s sleep and a stretch he felt much better.

He took his mug and went to the garden, where the early sky was just beginning to clear and the sun was just over the horizon. Once he drank it completely, he got dressed and left the observatory for a jog around the neighborhood, but soon enough he was farther in the town and somehow he ended up in the plaza.

Cursing his luck, he checked his phone for the time and found 3 messages from an unknown number.

‘Where are you Kageyama-kun? I’m supposed to take care of you’

‘If you bailed on me I’ll be in so~o much trouble’

‘Kageyama answer your goddamn phone. Meet me in the gym at 9 and DON’T GET LOST’

“Tsk I’m not a baby dumbass, how did you even get my number” he said under his breath. “Well, I should give him some serenity at least”.

Quickly Kageyama typed his answer, plugged his earphones back to his phone and began running back to the observatory. He saw the gym a few ways down from it and he headed that way.

The gym was in a really big field, surrounded by trees around it and buildings next to it so much so, that it was barely visible and if Kageyama wasn’t observant by nature he would have missed it. His sharp eyes caught its door as he was racing past it, descending a really steep hill.

Now he was in front of said door, sweating a bit from the sun and panting heavily.  
He wiped his shoes on the doormat and entered the gym. All he managed to see where people practicing volley before Hinata’s torso covered his vision and made him lose his balance, falling down on the wooden floor.

“Hinata you asshole, ow ow ow”

“Two wins for me, zero for you Kageyama-kun. That’s what you get for ditching the house without a note.”

“Why the hell do I have to inform you where I go, it’s none of your business”

“It IS my business, if you almost missed practice”

“HINATA GET BACK TO YOUR TRAINING”

“Y-YES COACH ONE SECOND. Come and get dressed Kageyama-kun, and the coach promised us a practice match tomorrow”.

Hinata jogged back to the rotating line, now doing receiving, while Kageyama headed for the locker rooms to change his sweaty t-shirt and jeans.

As he was taking off his shirt and throwing it in his bag, a tall blonde guy came in and popped his personal bubble.

“Oi new guy, you’re late. You would think the guy Hinata would bring someone more punctual than him…”

“What’s with that glare, you look like you shitted yourself. O-hey I’m talking to you.”  
Kageyama ignored him, trying not to get agitated and blow off on this guy too. He changed his t-shirt to a loose one and wore his gym shorts. Knee pads he would have to borrow so still ignoring the tall guy who was still talking, he made his way out of the lockers and to the court again where he found the captain and made his request.

“Sure Kageyama, here have these ones for now. They’re a little torn to the edges there but they’ll make do for a while. Also, Tsukishima, why did you leave practice to razz Kageyama? How old are you, seriously?”

“Tsukki, Tsukki it’s your turn.” An overly excited brunette appeared next to Tsukishima and shook him by the shoulders excitedly.

“Don’t call me Tsukki, idiot” he said embarrassed by both the captain’s and Yamaguchi’s comments and he went over to get his turn.

As they -Karasuno- practiced their spikes, Kageyama sent an abnormal one on Hinata’s turn—a little too high than the other ones but Hinata sped up his pace and jumped with all his might nailing the ball to the ground.

Kageyama was astonished, because that was one of his ‘calculated’ tosses that he had being trying to avoid using for the entirety of practice but Hinata managed to not only catch it in the air but to also hit it over the net. Kageyama’s heart swelled up and the coils of his mind began working rapidly. If Shoyo here could catch his tosses, maybe his skills could become useful again. And with Hinata by his side he would become someone of importance for sure.

But Hinata was oblivious to his thoughts. Right now he seemed very happy that he scored a point and not how the ball came to his palm that easily. Kageyama would try to ask him about everything now.

“HINATA COME HERE ONE SECOND.”

“OKAY”

Kageyama suddenly became anxious; what if Hinata doesn’t want to receive any of his tosses? What if he heard about his bad reputation in games and doesn’t want to be involved with him—

“Yeees, Kageyama-kun what do you want?”

“I want to practice together more.”

“Why?”

“Well, I haven’t played volleyball in months so I need the extra training—aand you’re the only one who seems to be able to stay alone with me”.

“I’m okay with it.”

“Really? Are you sure?”  
“I will owe you for the map, anyway so let’s do it” Hinata and Kageyama fist bumped as a way to seal their promise and ran back for more spiking practice.  
A while afterwards when everyone got warmed up and had enough of the regiment the coach gathered them in a circle.

“Everyone meet the new member, Kageyama Tobio. He used to be in Kitagawa Daiichi and now he’s with us. You got experience with volley don’t you Kageyama?”

“Yeah, I was the setter for Daiichi”

‘The king of the court’ was whispered menacingly from the other members and made Kageyama scowl at them. Shoyo put his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

“Nah nah everyone I’m sure Kageyama-kun, will be even better with us, ne?”

“Hinata don’t you have any idea who this guy is? He’s the infamous king of the court. His teammates called him that because he used to order them around to get his own way through.”

“But didn’t you guys say that he’s a genius” Hinata patted Kageyama’s shoulder reassuringly, keeping Kageyama down and calm so he won’t blurt out words he’ll regret.

“A selfish egoist with an attitude” Tsukishima said with gleaming eyes as he and Kageyama locked eyes. “His team hated your directions so much they abandoned you on the court during the match point. You had lost.”

“STOP” Kageyama was furious, he was panting but not from tiredness- he was over that- he was angry. He felt vulnerable, he felt embarrassed, he was mad and this guy needed to shut up.

“I’m not the guy from Daiichi anymore. I will improve, and I will get even better because I have him by my side now. ” He pointed at Hinata who was beaming like a light and his smile was compassionate.

“Yep, we have a whole year ahead of us, for trial and error.” Hinata assured the crowd jumping around them and then made a round around the court where he accidentally fell on his face and got right back again.

“A’ight then let’s set the rotation for tomorrow’s game. ” Coach’s rough voice, was what finalized everything and got everyone in order. They spoke for a very long time, trying to pick slots for the three wing spikers, the two middle blockers, the setter and the best liberoes. Finally after half an hour they had a complete chart of them and how they would exchange, so everyone could get a turn.

“The practice match is set so that you can hone your current skills and find your faults as a team. Observe yourselves strictly, and more than you already have. You have to receive better, spike better and block better and no one will help you improve but yourselves. Okay, on three, captain? ”

1…2..3  
“KARASUNO, FIGHT”

“YEAH”

“You are disbanded. Go fight”

“YES”

 

Kageyama and Hinata left together. It was raining heavily, being January and all. Hinata had a bike he ridded from his house here, because he claimed that sprinting down the downhill was fun. Kageyama just walked fast towards the observatory, with a jaw clenched in thought, ignoring Shoyo’s bouncy body that was circling him.

“Ka-ge-ya-maaa, why are you so grumpy? Your face is scary and it makes the people around you mad.”

“Shut up, I’m just thinking….” Kageyama’s voice was barely a mumble when he said those words, and Hinata almost didn’t catch any of them. Kageyama seemed relieved, brooding maybe but his brow was not as wrinkly as it was yesterday.

Hinata let him be and went ahead only to slow down again, as Kageyama bolted in front of him and left him in his dust. Hinata picked up the pace, slowly increasing his speed, the thrill of chasing Kageyama fueling him, the rain splashing his eyes and mouth and him licking the drops and accelerating more, pushing him further to reach him but keeping his distance just enough so Kageyama would manage to get home first and finally get a taste of victory.

He had been annoying, being over Tobio’s shoulder and all since he and him were designated living together but it was just that exciting to have a new fresh face in the lonely observatory. Hinata would never admit it but he hated living alone and now, that he has someone to bounce off of, to annoy and roll on the floor with while fighting for a piece of omelet or something, Shoyo would definitely say that he was happier than before.

Hinata laughed loudly as he sprinted the last meters back home, his laughter getting lost in the wind and the raindrops that his bike was shielding him from, the light of his front door illuminating the square around it with a Kageyama set dead in center of his front door smiling as well, obviously enjoying every minute of Hinata’s roughed breathing and panting and having a big grin plastered on his face.

‘One for me two for you’ Kageyama mouthed proudly as he entered from the now unlocked door first, shaking his head to get rid of the drops that caught him, followed by Shoyo who closed and locked the door behind him leaving them in partial darkness. Hinata was still pumped so he waved good night to Kageyama and headed to the garden. No reason sitting down and observing the stars for now. It was raining too hard to see.

In the back left of the garden there was a lemon tree which he climbed, with great effort since he was still in his snickers and grabbed hold of a ball that he hid in between the branches so he would never forget where he put it. And so until the night fell completely and all the stars were revealed as the rain disheveled enough for them to shine brightly in the sky, Hinata served, received and spiked on the wall, under a makeshift roof to protect him, never tiring but always where the ball took him on.

After that, he wore his stained with gunk overalls, and hauled a giant tank full of kerosene in to his boiler, located under the hatch he popped out yesterday when Tobio and him met, to refill his stove’s storage for tomorrow. They wouldn’t have a steamy breakfast otherwise, was his thought. Then he climbed up and up again upwards to the telescope’s ladder where his sketchbook and a bed sheet were thrown carelessly by being kicked there in Hinata’s sleep.

He pulled the lever which made the observatory’s roof split open almost completely. The ceiling looked like it had framed a fragment of the night sky, where constellations were highlighted by the moon’s weak beam. The rain had calmed down as if the stars told it to so that they and Hinata would converse like the days before.

Adjusting his telescope to a particular area he wanted to draw that night, with it being unusually flashy and clear, he began to work drawing in careful detail over each star and each line he came across until he had that area covered. Afterwards he jumped down from his telescope tower, and pinned his new drawing on a wall which contained several other similar drawings making the map a little bit bigger than it was before.

‘I should get Kageyama to help me tomorrow. I hear there’s gonna be a massive comet shower and I don’t wanna miss it” Hinata thought excitedly as he clapped his hands to reward himself of his hard work, pushed the lever so that the roof would close completely except from a nick where the sun tomorrow would be sneaking in and went to change so that he could go to bed.

‘Tomorrow I’m going to get tossed by Kageyama too. Haaaah I can’t believe I’ll finally have my own tosses’. Hinata thought in delight as a cute grin took over his features and made him jump on his old bed making it creak loudly. When he finally calmed down he was lulled to sleep by his ticking clock which showed the time; 3:17.

 

The next morning Hinata gave Kageyama his manual over breakfast and told him now that he has the basic idea of what a day in his life is like, they should be starting to actually do some work. One-sixth of the map had already been completed by Hinata a few months ago but now having two hands and a year in front of them they should finish with time to spare. Maybe they’ll be done in April even.

Kageyama was indifferent to everything which made Hinata mad, but by the end of his lecture he actually smiled and said in a calm tone.

“Well then please take care of me”.

Kageyama noticed that Shoyo was actually a really hard working person, switching between a reclusive activity like astronomy to a hyperactive space like volleyball. He seemed dedicated to both: one being a childish dream and the other just lending a helping hand to his home team. Kageyama could tell that he wasn’t brought up with either in his upbringing and he was trying very hard to adjust to both simultaneously.

This guy really loved his home, he noticed as it was well taken care of; from his bed being made to the floor being clean, this guy seemed to never end moving and even if he did, in breakfast for example when all of his chores are done before 11 sharp he ate like an animal which was famished for a long time.

Kageyama himself wasn’t behind. He ran every morning after his assigned chores and a cup of coffee, came back and they both headed to the volleyball club until the evening. He was slowly starting to attach himself to the team, but that extra hour or two where he and Hinata were alone practicing receiving and tossing was what really helped him synch with the team.

He now started to sit with Hinata on the telescope tower and draw constellations while Hinata was managing the rest. He said jokingly that if Kageyama was good at connecting the dots when he was a kid then this would be a piece of cake. It wasn’t. Kageyama ruined almost eight pieces of map paper until Hinata toppled over from laughing too hard at his embarrassment and showed him gently how to do it properly.

“Look here Kageyama-kun, you see the constellation of uhm ‘Phoenicopterus’ correct?. Well, take your pencil and make the outline first, put the dots in the correct coordinates- yes like that and start from the bottom this time. ”

“Like this?”

“YES, you got it, well done rookie” Kageyama let that slide because he was way too proud of his drawing. He went on to the next one and the next one and the next one. He was becoming better already and this was his second night up on the telescope. His fast reflexes allowed him to notice the star and locate its coordinates on paper in a heartbeat. He was really enjoying himself. The only problem was the paper was A1 size and Hinata wanted it full no matter what. It was lengthy but once his piece was done and was stuck to the others completing the jigsaw map as Hinata called it, more and more each time he felt incredibly proud.

They went to bed earlier than usual; both of them would stay up until two or three in the morning but tomorrow they’d have their first practice game in a while and Karasuno doesn’t take anything lightly. It will be tiring and they were both very excited about it.

 

The team arrived in the middle of their warm up routine, and both the teams said ‘good morning’ to each other.

Today Karasuno was fighting Nekoma, one of their neighboring cities’ volleyball team and apparently a good buddy with Karasuno’s ex-coach over the years. This was the first match with the current Karasuno team.

Kageyama did not know any stories about them, so when they first appeared at the door he observed them thorough.

The coach was first in line, walking like he owned the gym. Kageyama noticed that although he was smiling, his eyes were sharp, his posture proud and not a hint of mistake in his calculating step. He was serious.

Behind him were the Nekoma team; all of them standing out in their bright red gym clothes.

“My team, led by captain Tetsuro Kuroo and the vice-captain Nobuyuki Kai”

“We are glad to meet you” the captain said with a wry smile on his face. He stood across of Sawamura and offered his hand. He shook it and smiled back.

“Pleasure to have you Kuroo-san I hope we have a good game”.

“But of course my friend, after all, our coach has been more enthusiastic than us for this match.” Kuroo turned to his teammates and yelled for them to start stretching. His voice, when directed to Karasuno’s captain, hid no malice but rather an annoying smugness that Sawamura and the rest of Karasuno simply could not miss.

“They’re way over-confident for a bunch of cats” Tsukishima remarked when they all huddled together to finalize their strategy. Nekoma was doing the same.

“These snob-nosed assholes think they can beat us, eh? How ‘bout I--”

“Ease up Tanaka, this is not our first game with them. We have to be cautious, and attentive. Kageyama you’re the setter, so we’re counting on you to guide us to victory.”

“Mhm”

“Oi dude, speak up” Hinata said and kicked his calves lightly making Kageyama turn and glare him angrily.

Kageyama took a big breath and stood confidently across his teammates with a happy glint in his eyes and a determined voice.

“You can leave it to me captain.”

“Excellent” the coach interrupted. A whistle was heard over them which meant that Nekoma had finished warming up.

“It’s time for the match. Please give it your all” Ukai-san said sending them off with his own whistle.

“YES” Karasuno responded, as they turned around and headed to the court. Their hearts beat wildly, their eyes were shining, and menacing smiles were lighted on each of them as they took their designated positions and waited.

The Nekoma team was stunned by their change from light-heartiness to menace, and they eagerly waited for the start of the game as well.

A whistle tore through the silence and the game erupted.

 

“Tanaka-san over here” Kageyama signaled as he sent a successful ball directly in Tanaka’s hand making it slam just barely inside the line. His specialty has been served.

 

Hinata ran passed him as the opposite team’s wing spiker, number six was preparing to spike the ball. Tsukishima caught on with him and helped him block it by allowing Shoyo to fail and create a diversion for him to block it better.

But then number three in the nick of time received the ball and with the help of number five, the captain, –Kuroo- scored the first point of the game. The Nekoma team became showy with yells and cheers while Karasuno was silent.

Karasuno did not have an individual strength like Nekoma did; they were lacking severely in everything from spiking to receiving, since a while back when they lost their one and only ace and along with him the libero left as well.

They were outnumbered, but they spiked, they tossed and they received, although poorly, with all of their skill. Nekoma of course was a master of receiving and they got every single one of the spikes besides some Tanaka managed to spike away from their libero. They scored six points by receiving alone. Karasuno scored four from pure luck and some weak tosses that gave them one touches.

But Tanaka alone could not handle their combined power as Daichi was much better suited to guard and fill any of the gaps that the team possessed. Kageyama realised they had to do something or else the match would be at Nekoma’s mercy.

He made eye contact with Hinata and nodded his head affirmatively. During their individual training Kageyama noticed that Hinata could do a certain spike that no average person could. His body shorter than all of the team was flexible enough so that it could bend in such way that the ball would always reach his hand no matter the angle or the height. Kageyama made him jump again and again to test it and Hinata loved every minute of it. His legs were surprising strong as well but he sometimes jumped like a starfish and he ended up hurting himself the idiot.

 

Kageyama looked at their opponents who were staring back with the most curious expression. His infamous past must’ve reached them too. Nekoma’s number five seemed the most disinterested in him but his eyes sparkled like the rest of the team. In fact, number five seemed as if he was the pole of the whole operation. He looked like an easy target to beat.

 

“Tanaka nice serve”. The ball crossed the net in a fluent curve motion and number three managed to get it barely. Number three passed it to number five who in turn tossed it to number two managing to spike- but Tsukishima was there to block it flawlessly and not allow it to go through. Number five was ready for he seemed to read Tsukishima’s movements and tossed it again now to the captain. Kuroo spiked it harshly and with full power but Daichi managed to catch it eliminating his efforts to score.

 

This was their chance. Daichi passed the ball to Kageyama who prepared to toss. Concentrating he looked at number five one more time and he moved to toss to Tanaka. Seeing this, number five motioned the team to move but when the ball touched his palm he sent it to Hinata with frightening speed and he for the first time in that game spiked it with all he had. The ball fell on the court’s floor; a silence looming over both teams and then Karasuno burst into excitement as they got the point.

Nekoma was stunned; that could not be possible. The fastest spike any of them had ever seen in high school grounds. But that wasn’t the most shocking part. No one in the Karasuno team was in the least bit shocked as they were right then.

Kuroo smirked, “This is getting fun, huh Kenma”

Kenma said nothing and just stared at Hinata with interest.

“Kuroo they’re going to rapidly attack us.”

“huh~?”

“Look, Shoyo is their weapon”

“Ohoho, welldone Kenma. He certainly will cause us some trouble. We best be alert of them”.

Hinata moved to the front as if on cue and smiled at them widely. His eyes were very happy but incredibly mischievous. Kageyama was betting on him and it was all in. This could backfire completely on the both of them, but--- he wasn’t alone. There was still another person in the equation that can hide Hinata’s talent and simultaneously make it shine.

“Tanaka-san come here for a second”. Kageyama whispered and motioned him to come. 

Tanaka strode over and they hunched together, their backs away from both of the teams.

“I will need your help. Right after Tsukishima serves I will give you a toss.”

“Hell yeah Kageyama”

“However I will switch between the both of you, so you and Hinata will get equal amount of tosses. Nekoma will catch on early so let’s score at least three in that short amount of time.”

“Got it.”

“HINATAAA GIVE IT ALL YA GOT”

“OSSSUU”

It was Nekoma’s time to serve. Hinata stared at them intensively like a demon, twitching his fingers in anticipation.

“Taketora nice serve”. Number four served and it went over the net, sending it in the middle right of the opposite court. Hinata ran to get it but Daichi was closer and received it first. Not disappointed in the least, Hinata shifted ground and headed for the front of the line where Kageyama was awaiting the ball. He was a few seconds late, since the toss went to Tanaka-san instead. He scored another point.

“Ugh~ I could’ve made it if I didn’t go for the ball.” Hinata said annoyed with himself. He would get the next one. Hinata trotted to the back of the line and waited.

“What a weird change in demeanor. First he looks like a demon and then he is pouting like a kid.” Shohei Fukunaga said taking his position as well.

“Hinata is a demon. Since I’ve met him he managed to do four jobs all by himself without an ounce of stamina to ever abandon his body”. Kageyama intruded scowling bitterly.

“If this wasn’t a team game he would never stop spiking back your balls. You would never win because he simply- would never give up. You should be afraid of him.”

Number three and four seemed to buy Kageyama’s truth-lie but the rest weren’t. That didn’t matter though as taking two birds out left an enormous zone for him to get hits in. But still, he had to be careful.

“Kuroo-san nice serve”. When Kuroo served, Tsukishima, Daichi and Hinata tried to block him but they recovered it, and then now that the back was free, Number two sent a spike there but Kageyama covered for them and the ball got passed to Tanaka who tried to spike it over again but now Kenma received it and they countered. Kageyama caught it and sent it clumsily to Hinata, scoring one more point.

Now was Nekoma’s last serve and they seemed that now they were completely serious. The captain was grinning devilishly as I he was planning something; not good for Karasuno’s team.

“Member change. Sawamura Daichi”

All of the Karasuno team turned to their bench to see their teammate Ennoshita standing there and demanding a member change. He seemed determined not to back down. Sawamura complied; after all he noticed that this was all coach Ukai’s idea. He must’ve figured out something.

They swapped and Ennoshita took the captain’s place. He turned to his teammates and pointed at them mockingly.

“Alright, boys let’s go get ‘em.” He said in his best cowboy accent and flashing everyone a coy grin.

“Ennoshita you watch way too many western films” Tanaka said hitting him on the head like he was scolding a kid.

“Ennoshita-san, trust your spikes in me”

“Why, Kageyama are you proposing to me?” Ennoshita batted his eyelashes and became serious.

“Of course I trust you, man. We would never win if I didn’t” Ennoshita said grinning. “Give me your best toss, Kageyama”

“OSU”

With new spirits and their wariness abandoning them they stood tall to Nekoma, they looked at them, determined to fight.

Number five served. It fell short but Number three was there to save it. He in turn sent it to the captain but Ennoshita, Tanaka and Tsukishima were there waiting for them. They blocked it successfully and as the ball fell, there weren’t any cries or screams of triumph but cold, metallic stares just like a crow’s steely black eyes. They were scary.

They were one point ahead; time to counterattack. Karasuno was to serve. “Hinata, nice serve.” Everyone said waiting patiently for the ball to pass over them.

Hinata served the ball. It went high up to the ceiling; it seemed that it would fall right where number five had been standing. Kenma didn’t miss his chance and he sent it over to number four. Number four seemed to have gained some spirit back since his spike was stronger and more precise than before, hitting the court’s floor in the next millisecond it touched his palm.

Nekoma were pros, Karasuno realised. Their bodies were polished, and strengthen since their admission to the team. Karasuno was just a local team, nothing more. They were in for a storm.

Nekoma kept scoring, with more precision than before, never leaving the ball to fall on their side of the court. They kept scoring, again and again, leaving Karasuno only to the mercy of Kageyama’s and Hinata’s spike or a lucky one from Tanaka and Ennoshita. Tsukishima did his best to block but they figured him out and they divided themselves to both sides of the net, making it impossible to predict where the ball would end up.

Kageyama tried to toss to Ennoshita while, yelling to the other members to take places in court, but Kenma read him and sent Number three after the ball. Number three returned the ball to the setter, Kenma, made a feint toss and the ball fell on the opposite court, giving them the twenty-third point.

Karasuno was at a loss. They were way behind at seventeen points.

“Member change, Ennoshita Chikara” Kinoshita, the referee for this game said motioning for Ennoshita to come closer so they can swap.

Ennoshita did indeed went to their bench but Kinoshita was not done.

“Member change, Kageyama Tobio”.

Kageyama was dumbfounded. There just across the line, a person he met yesterday, Sugawara Kouchi was standing behind the line with his number in hand and a light smile on his face.

“Come on Kageyama don’t stall the game. Quit bein’ dazed and swap already.” Tanaka yelled at him while at the same time was trying to find an outlet; he was way too hyped up, to the point of an uncontrolled fire.

Kageyama and Sugawara switched positions, but before he made another step Suga stopped him.

“Don’t take this to heart Kageyama-kun” he smiled. “Our players now need stability not an experiment. You have done your part well so now let me do mine” he said as he stepped in the court and took his place in front of the net.

As Suga-san promised now that they knew the potential of the setter, they were able to work faster, instead of, waiting for the unpredictable to happen. Efficiently. Their moves were swift, accurate and clean in power. They managed to score three more points, reducing the five point gap.

Nekoma picked up the pace. Now that Kageyama was out, Nekoma revealed their true, cat selves and applied their receiving tactics to the game again winning the set.  
‘We lost’.

 

The second set also concluded in Nekoma’s favor, scoring 25 while Karasuno had lost with one point difference with 24.

The captain’s shook hands and the Karasuno team went to shake hands with them. Shoyo hugged Kenma as thanks, and Sugawara with Tanaka greeted Nobuyuki Kai who was the number two, and the number four, Taketora Yamamoto. Kageyama said hi to Shohei Fukunaga and Hinata dragged him back so he won’t embarrass himself further.

 

“I wanna play another match~ uuh” Hinata said still holding onto Kageyama and pretending to beg.

“Sorry Hinata-kun we have another one in three hours and we can’t be late.” Kuroo and Nobuyuki said in unison. “Some other time, we’ll play as many as you want.”

“Sweeet thanks Kuroo-san” Hinata said fist bumping him and high-fiving a surprised Kenma and then Taketora.

As Nekoma team left as quiet as they came and Karasuno mopped the floors after stretching some more, Kageyama’s mind was on the member change. He knew he could- no, he would do better but until he could he was weak. He was useless. This team had been together for years, but he was only a starting member and a stranger. He could never match to their chemistry.

“Oi are gonna be grumpy all day? Lighten up; it couldn’t be helped to be switched out. I get switched out all the time cuz-”

“Hinata, shut up, please. I don’t have time for your stupid words of wisdom right now.”

“Oh whatever man, if you don’t listen to me now, you’ll hear me from behind the wall because I’m not letting this drop”. Hinata smiled at him but Kageyama knew he was serious. He sometimes could listen to Hinata mumble when he couldn’t sleep, making to-do lists of what would he have to do the next day. It was really infuriating when he did that, as they were trying to sleep after a really hard day of practice and drawing.

 

“Don’t worry, you’re new blood here, you just have to adjust and you’ll be fine”. Daichi said patting him on the back.

“Yeah Kageyama, you might have been a bigshot wherever you were, but here you ain’t so, suck it up an- ”

“That’s enough Tanaka” Sugawara said slapping his palm on Tanaka’s mouth to shut him up.

“We’re gonna leave now. Goodbye” Hinata jumped in and grabbed Kageyama’s upper arm making him stumble and he almost fell down, but Hinata held him tight and sprinted out of the gym to the bright January afternoon. The wheats that surrounded the gym building leaned with the gust of wind that the metallic door made as it opened and they got flattened as Hinata’s and Kageyama’s shoes ran over them.

 

They ran and ran until they reached the parking lot. Hinata’s bicycle was snuggled in between coach Ukai’s van and Takeda-san’s Peugeot and Hinata tried his hardest not to scratch either one. Then he and Kageyama, left for the market to get some shopping done.

 

“Okay Kageyama-kun, here’s what we’ll need. Detergent, a new mop head, some cleaning cloths, charcoal and kerosene for the telescope, shampoo, oh and a new sponge for you, some more cups, and then we’ll head for the butcher together to select some meat okay?”

 

Kageyama murmured a “yes” but Hinata was so excited to have someone shop with him he wasn’t gonna have it easy.

“What did you say Kageyama-kun?”

“…yes” Kageyama murmured again avoiding Hinata’s gaze and fixating his sight to the ground instead.

“Whaaat?” Hinata had this stupid grin on his face like there’d be no way for Kageyama not to answer the way Hinata would like.

“YES” Kageyama was blushing from embarrassment and his awkward reply but Hinata was satisfied, for now.

 

“That’s much better I’ll also need your help tonight by the way. The earth is in a perfect position for us to observe Hermes. Isn’t that awesome? He has the dimmest stars around him so this is an unusual opportunity.” Hinata was practically jumping from joy of seeing these rare stars. Kageyama sucked in a big breath and scrunched his lips as he did so. He breathed out.

 

“Yes Hinata, it’s amazing” Kageyama said picking up some packaged wash clothes from a shelf and put them in their basket. Then he pulled the basket upwards his arm and headed for the end of the aisle, where mops were lined up in a messy row. He chose one from the far end only for Hinata to put it back and choose another one. Kageyama looked at him half questionably, half irritated.

 

“I don’t like yellow.” Hinata said pouting mockingly to make Kageyama even more annoyed.

 

“Are you asking for me to get mad at you?” he said clenching his fists so that his trembling would not result in strangling Hinata.

“Not really, I’m just trying to make you drain that frustration of yours from our game, little by little, so that you can feel relieved again” Hinata said with a small smile on his face as he picked his favourite shampoo from the rack and placed it in Kageyama’s basket.

The basket had already the detergent, the shampoos, and the mop head since the two aisles they were in, had them all grouped there. They entered the opposite aisle where the handheld stuff was. Hinata urged Kageyama to pick a sponge for himself and he, clearly caring about neither color nor the texture just picked a soft blue one of the rack and put it in the basket.

They went to the butcher together and bought a big amount for meat to be eaten for the entire week.

Then he gave the basket to Hinata so that he could go buy some food, while he would go and get the coal and the kerosene.

“Meet back in fifteen minutes?”

“Sure.”

They parted their ways and Kageyama strolled deeper in the market’s aisle labyrinth, while Hinata stayed and watched him.

He didn’t look back once, confident in his walk and his arms swaying lightly by his sides.

“Pfft nerd” he said and headed for the canned food section to get some for the rest of the month’s nights, as he won’t make any dinner (as usual) during that. He also picked up, some pork for breakfast, potatoes, chicken and cream for lunch and cereal, since two people emptied a half full box in a week.

Soon enough the fifteen minutes passed and Kageyama joined Hinata in the queue to pay carrying a tank of kerosene in one hand and a bag of coal to the other. The tank, was sat upon his shoulder, guarded by his forearm and gripped tightly by his hand.

 

They paid and left the store. The groceries were placed on Hinata’s bicycle and he hauled it up even up the hill under his home. During their walk back they were quiet because, Hinata was focused on his bike and hadn’t been aware of Kageyama’s uneasiness.

Nevertheless they made it home, they sat as per usual each on their own spot on the telescope and began to work furiously until the early hours of the morning. Kageyama bid Hinata good night and dumped himself on his bed, snuggling in his sheets and sighing in annoyance.

He felt a bit calmer then, after today’s defeat but he would not stop blaming himself for it, no matter how much he tried to rid of it out of his head. It was nagging him so much and he had no idea why that was the case. His head was spinning, he felt flushed and drips of sweat were pouring down from his neck and on the collar of his t-shirt. He sighed again and he noticed a subtle ache building up under his vocal chords, the kind that felt like sandpaper was scratching there periodically. His eyes stung from wanting sleep and he succumbed to it, thinking that his condition would pass tomorrow.

 

\---------

 

Several weeks later, Hinata woke to loud coughing from the opposite room. Kageyama’s door was slightly ajar and his bed was squeaking whenever Kageyama had a coughing fit.

He had a suspicion that Kageyama had gotten sick, the day before when he stuck absurdly next to him and was walking a bit absentmindedly. Who knew that he was clingy when he was sick. He should probably go check on him. He got up, yawning, and headed to Kageyama’s room.

“Kageyama-kun are you okay?” he asked opening the door completely and making his way to Kageyama’s bed.

Kageyama groaned and then took a big breath in, probably to cool his body down, Hinata noted, since his face was red as a tomato’s and he was sure it wasn’t like that when they got home.

Hinata slowly leaned over his head, tilted his chin upwards with one hand and opened his lips with the other’s fingers. Just as he figured, Kageyama’s tongue was white from the cold. He used one hand on his forehead, to check his temperature quickly, and then on his neck. No good, he could tell he was burning up.

He dashed to the kitchen where he got a towel with a bowl of water and some medicine and headed back just as quickly to start treating Kageyama.

He passed out from heating up but he kicked his bedding off of him beforehand in an attempt to cool himself but resulted in shivering badly. Hinata felt so bad.

 

He put the bowl on the dresser and tried to lift Kageyama up, to swallow the pill. He placed his arm around Kageyama’s back and elevated him slowly.

“Come on Kageyama-kun, ey ho-op” Kageyama did sit up but was not responding to anything, just breathing heavily in and out like a machine. Hinata was getting really worried now.

He inserted the pill in Kageyama’s lips and then made Kageyama gulp down some water from a glass. Then he laid him down again, tucked him in and stayed by his side, cooling him off with the kitchen towel. Half an hour later, Kageyama’s temperature dropped and Hinata sighed in relief.

 

“You numbskull, getting sick this badly and not telling me. Well then again you are pretty ignorant when it comes to things like these. Oikawa-san told me well about you, you know. He was speaking badly about you, trying to make me hate you, but I was so excited to get a roommate his words never stuck. I knew, I just knew that you were gonna be this stubborn and distant but I didn’t let you, I wouldn’t let you, get all brooding and stay far away. No, I’d welcome you with open arms and hopefully make you never want to go back. Because you don’t know this Kageyama-kun but, they hated you from the start, in your team. They never truly wanted you with them in the first place, but you know what? Karasuno will. And maybe-” Hinata blushed and looked away from Kageyama’s calm face. Why does he make him confess everything he’s thinking even when he’s asleep?

 

He felt so embarrassed right then and he smiled to get rid of it. He rubbed Kageyama’s temple with the towel and also wiped his neck with it.

 

He had to do his chores now, since it was his proper time to wake up, but to not leave Kageyama unattended, he’d check up on him every time he finished a task. Firstly to make his bed, which took about five minutes, then check on him, then get the broom and the mop and clean the entire floor, his room and the bathroom, about twenty minutes for each, then check on him, go tend the garden about an hour, then check on him.

 

Lastly, it was time to make lunch but could Kageyama eat without barfing it all up later? He didn’t want to ask him but either way, he’d cook him a vegetables and meat dish or something and hope for the best.

 

In the kitchen his cupboards were almost bare. The only thing they contained were a few cans, some unused plates and cups. But his two countertops were full with things; from past newspapers, letters from family and bills, a fruit bowl, the bags from yesterday’s shopping, the sink, the plates on the dish rack and the block which held the knives.

 

He slammed the cooking pot that he had filled with water on the stove and let it boil while he took out the chicken, washed it three times and let it sit next to the pot while he washed the rice next. Sometime later the both the chicken and the rice had been cooked, the table was set (with its table cloth and utensils) and all that was left was to wake Kageyama up to eat.

 

He had closed the door behind him when he checked upon him the last time and because the door creaks once you open it to a certain spot; he had to squeeze through a large gap.

 

“Kageyama~... Kageyama-kun wake up” he said quietly in his ear, whilst shaking him lightly.

 

“Hmpf, one sec-” Kageyama didn’t open his eyes but he used his elbows to get up slowly and then leaned forward to stabilize himself. He hunched over his legs and breathed for a moment. He blinked his eyes twice and turned his head to Hinata’s direction. He really looked horrible. His hair was a mess, his eyes were watery, his nose was stuffed and his voice sounded like a hoarse animal.

 

Hinata really wanted to squeeze his cheek because he looked like a little kid right then but- he held himself in check.

He used his palm to rub his eyes and then threw his sheets to the side, getting up. With Hinata’s help he made it to the kitchen and to his chair.  
“I made soup Kageyama-kun. It has chicken breast and veggies in it, it’s really good” Hinata said as he poured a ladle of it in a plate and placed it in front of his friend. He poured one for himself as well.

Kageyama’s tired out eyes looked at his plate and then Hinata. His head was spinning again but his stomach was growling as well. Kageyama smiled at him gratefully but afterwards he winced in pain and he picked up a spoon.

“Looks good, let’s eat” Hinata said starting to gobble his plate. Kageyama slowly blew and drank the soup’s juice with the rice, ate the soft chicken and combined it with different vegetables.

Soup was the best dish for a cold. The medicine helped him a bit as well, but he still felt immersing ill. He’ll need a few more days to recover. He drank the rest of the soup (the rice) and whispered that it was delicious.

Hinata finished his food too and picked up the plates to put them into the sink.

As he passed around Kageyama, he leaned and whispered to him, ‘you’re welcome’ and Kageyama’s head jolted up and blushed in embarrassment.

 

‘Ha ha he’s so cute’ Hinata thought to himself, as he washed the dishes and put the back to the dish rack.

 

“Kageyama-kun I’ll go to practice in a bit, so I want you to be a good boy and stay in the house the entire time. Granted there’s nothing for you to do other than sleep and read a book but you deserve some rest. Do I have your word that you won’t leave?”

Kageyama nodded and his head dropped to his chest but he fought against his tiredness and tried to speak.

 

“Get, home, soon idiot” he managed to croak out, and then began to cough violently. Hinata rubbed his back lightly to sooth him. When Kageyama stopped and looked at Hinata’s direction, he saw him smiling widely.

 

“You bet I will. I’ll do the toughest practice yet, so coach Ukai can let me off earlier. Don’t you worry Kageyama-kun, I’m gonna be fine. GET SOME REST” he yelled finally as he grabbed his duffel, waved him goodbye from the door and slammed it behind him.

 

Kageyama was surprised yet again with Hinata’s behavior. He noticed it too late but he had been way too much in his personal bubble lately. Normally he would mind if someone did in fact was too close for his liking but not—Hinata. He wasn’t as close to people as he wanted, mostly because he appeared to them to be uninterested in their lives and achievements and boasting about his own.

 

He wasn’t like that at all. He was always there with them, trying to correct his faults himself since no one told him what they were.

But what was this feeling?

He felt like a weight had lifted over his shoulders when he remembered his hometown. It was as if he knew that he shouldn’t worry about them anymore and just focus on his current life. Kageyama wondered how that could be since he had to better himself in order to return to his hometown. Maybe Hinata did something to make him forget his troubles or—it was this stupid cold’s fault.

Either way his head and throat were killing him and he needed to lie down so he got up carefully and made his way down to the bedrooms, opened the door and plopped on the bed.

 

Huh? The bed felt different, maybe Hinata changed the sheets or something? No it couldn’t have been, could it?.

 

 

He was too weak to check so he just let sleep succumb him in to her hug and he would apologize to Hinata later.

 

\--------

 

“ORA ORA ORAA” Tanaka yelled as he tried to spike Hinata’s serve and just missed it by a hair.

“YES” Hinata said doing his victory gesture and jumping high three times.  
Behind him the coach and the captain were watching him with interest.  
“Hinata’s in top form today isn’t he?” the captain noted as Hinata and Tanaka swapped places.

Today they were playing a game. If the person who you made a serve to received or spiked it and scored a point on you then they get to serve next. Hinata was facing Suga next. He received it but it touched the net’s tape and fell without passing over.  
“TOO BAD SUGA-SAN” Hinata said shivering with excitement, his eyes shining as brightly as his smile.

 

“Is it because Kageyama isn’t here?” the coach pondered out loud.  
“Hmm maybe. But Kageyama being been here had never hindered his practice either.”  
“I wonder what’s up with him.”

 

“YOSHHIIAA BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME YAMAGUCHI-KUN” Hinata had spiked Yamaguchi’s weak serve back to his feet, remaining the longest to date server in the game ever. But now it was Daichi’s turn and he would not show any mercy. He trotted up to the line from the coach’s side and prepared to receive.

 

Hinata served; the ball made a fantastic bow, unfortunately right in the captain’s hands and he received it perfectly to the side which Hinata couldn’t reach in time and the ball fell to the court’s floor, bouncing off and heading towards the door.

 

Before Hinata could run to get it, someone else picked it up before him as he entered the gym taking off his shoes simultaneously.

 

“EIYA WHAT’S GOING ON IN HERE?”

 

“NISHINOYA-SAN” Hinata yelled excitedly jumping up and running towards his senior to give him a greeting.

 

“NOYAAA” Tanaka yelled as well and ran quickly to lift Noya up in his hug. He squeezed him on him and yelled his name again.

 

“RYUUU, HINATA” Noya said smiling while allowing Tanaka to rise him to his shoulders and Hinata jumped around them patting Noya’s back over and over.

 

“Welcome back” Suga and Daichi said more calmly than their teammates.

 

“I’m back” Noya said jumping from Tanaka’s shoulders and hugged Suga and Daichi to greet them too.

 

“Come ‘ere Yama, Tsukki didn’t you miss me?” Noya gave a high five to Yamaguchi and patted Tsukishima’s cheek, jokingly scolding him for not being happy enough for his arrival.

 

Noya looked around him, all of them but then a frown was drawn on his lips.

“And—Asahi? Where is he?”

“Oh, Asahi will come after practice. He’s also done travelling for a little while. You should have heard how scared he sounded over the phone.” Daichi said laughing lightly.

”Oh I bet” Noya’s face was darkening further as the seconds ticked by.

“He must’ve not called him while he was out of the country” Suga whispered to no one but it was quiet now and everyone heard.

Noya nodded bitterly. “Not a single call. I tried so many times to reach him and he always turned it off. He must still hate me.” Noya’s bottom lip was trembling and he bit it to steady it.

 

“Daichi-san why? Why does he hate me? I was only thinking of him when I went to comfort him but I blew off because- because I was still angry about our match” Noya was tearing up and he leaned his head back to stop the snot from coming out.

 

“I didn’t mean to Daichi-san, I didn’t mean to~” Noya said as he threw himself in Daichi’s hug again weeping. He rubbed Noya’s back to comfort him and took a tissue from the coach to clean his tears off.

 

“Do not worry Nishinoya-san, I’m sure he’s forgiven you already” Hinata said pulling him from Daichi to comfort him as well.

 

Noya wiped his tears and squeezed Shoyo’s shoulder tight.

“You’re right man, what the heck was I thinking. That old man never keeps grudges anyway” He started to perk up and Hinata laid the finishing blow.

“So wanna play some volleyball until he comes over?”

“Yup bring it on”

 

It was time for practice to end and Noya was getting sloppy with his receiving. He kept looking at the entrance and jittering with eagerness.

But the door remained shut until the very last minute.

“Okay everyone; it’s time to clean up“ Suga said stopping a ball in its track and picking it up.

Everyone stopped and gathered any balls that were in close range of them and placed it in their baskets.

Noya dug his fingers in his hand and narrowed his eyes. Asahi better appear right now, his eyes were saying impatiently.

“Nishinoya-san, you’re the last one.” Yamaguchi said holding the door open for him.  
“Be right there” Noya sighed and picked up his duffel from where he threw it hours ago. Nishinoya left with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, feeling pretty down and disappointed.  
After everything got quiet and no one seemed to be in sight a tall man, dressed heavily to protect himself from the cold, banged the door once. But no one answered. Hanging his head the tall man pulled his backpack’s strap inwards, and went to leave but then he noticed a light coming from the convenience store down the hill and so thought to get a hot beverage to warm himself up.

 

“Welcome” said the clerk and he greeted her back, whilst pulling his hood off. His hair, wet from the snow made him shiver and awkwardly run his fingers in between them to get rid of the frost.

 

It was then he noticed that he wasn’t completely alone in the store. There were a few more people as well. He headed for the machine where a person was just finishing filling two large cups of chocolate and placing them in a bag.

When that person turned, Asahi was taken aback, he knew that orange hair and brown eyes.

 

“ASAHI-SAN” Hinata yelled happily.

“Hinata?”

“ASAAAAHIII” a voice behind him screamed and he felt someone jumping on his back and putting him in a chokehold.

“Wha-what the?” Asahi tried to turn around but the person holding him had a strong grip and didn’t allow him to.

“Asahi, Asahiii~” the person was saying over and over. The weight from his back was suddenly lifted and Asahi turned around to see his friends, Sawamura and Sugawara holding down—Nishinoya?

He was trying to break loose and he waved his arms like claws trying to snatch Asahi’s coat.

“Noya calm down” Daichi said smiling at Asahi and still having a tight grip on Nishinoya to keep him in place.

“Where were you?” Nishinoya hissed struggling to get away from Suga’s grip.

“Hey don’t make a scene in my store”

“We’re sorry, ma’am we’ll be right out, just a second.”

Suga lifted Nishinoya on himself and headed to the door. Daichi, Hinata and Suga quickly purchased what they wanted and Hinata took Asahi by the hand and dragged him outside with the others.

Once they were all outside, Suga loosened his hold on Nishinoya and left him on his own devices. Nishinoya scampered to Asahi and used the neckline of his coat to drag him down to his eyes.

“You little skunk, how dare you leave and not respond to one of my texts and calls” he said rocking Asahi slightly who was smiling awkwardly and looking away from Noya’s face.

“Didn’t I tell you I’d come back sometime around the middle of winter?”

“Bu-ut that didn’t mean you couldn’t respond to ONE text right?”

“I told Sawamura that I needed some time off and he agreed on the condition that I’d come back” Asahi took Noya’s hands from his coat, rub them gently and continued.

“I said that I’d think about it. Remember I’m not like you Noya. I was- you can easily bounce back, I can’t. I am weak in defeat, Yuu. It hurt so much to let you down and the team. I had to go. I had to leave otherwise I’d never forgive myself.”

“You could have come to us to help you instead of running away” Nishinoya muttered under his breath. “We’ve would have helped you earn your ace air again.”

 

“I’m sorry Noya. Sorry I-”

“ASAHIII” Noya leaped on to Asahi and hugged him tightly. He seemed so small in his winter coat when he wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck and held on. Asahi hugged him back relived and stroked his back.

Daichi glanced at Hinata who was grinning the entire time, with his hands to his waist. He lifted the groceries bag and mouthed ‘I’m going to go okay captain?’.

“Asahi-san it was nice to see you again” Hinata said smiling brightly. “But it is time for us to go. Daichi-san, Suga-san I’m off.”

“Goodbye Hinata-kun, be careful”

“Bye Shoyo” Nishinoya yelled happily and waved him goodbye.

Hinata nodded to himself and headed home. He took the one of the cups from the bag and took a sip from it. He walked in silence until he reached his door and entered it. He stretched until he heard something crack and sighed contently.

He looked around the dark room and noticed a lump on his bed.

“AH what the hell? Kageyama?”

He was sleeping contently on his bed, tucked in tight, but he looked worse than that morning. Hinata decided to let him be –there was no harm done anyway- and took his clothes with him to the bathroom.

Hinata took two towels from the bathroom cabinet and placed one for Kageyama to use later.

He locked the door, stripped and sighed in relief that his sweaty and wet clothes were off of him. He never really liked having to wear a coat after practice since he claimed he was warm enough, but a really bad cold and a harsh lecture from Daichi-san led him to put one on and endure it.

He let the hot sting of the shower drops warm him and he took his time to scrub his body. He took the bottle of his shampoo, spread it on his hands and ran it through his hair roots, the sod spreading and fluffing his hair.

The sponge glided from his armpit, down to his rib and around his stomach, down to his legs which he rubbed thoroughly and then keeping his bent position he cleaned both arms and used the sponge on his back, scrubbing it lightly just like he liked it.

 

Then he sprang up, faced the shower head and let the shampoo drip along with the water for a second before harshly using his fingers to ruffle his hair and fling drops of water and shampoo everywhere. Finally he washed up, got rid of every single drop of soap from around him and himself and got out. He wrapped his fluffy towel around himself; it was so large that it covered him completely—like a cloak, dried himself and went to his bedroom.

 

“Kageyama-kun are you awake?” he said opening the door slightly and peeking in.

“…Yes”

“Want to take a shower? I’ve prepared a towel for you.”

“Be right there” he said in his new nasally voice and the bed creaked as he got up to open the door fully.

Kageyama’s eyes focused on Hinata’s towel covered body making a cold chill slide down his back and stiffen his legs. He continued to keep his stare on him as he strode in the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He placed the clothes he was supposed to wear in the bathroom on his chest of drawers and waited for Kageyama to wake up fully and go to the bathroom to shower.

 

His heart thumped and sent strings of warmth from his stomach to his face making it eve redder than it was from his fever and he covered his eyes with his palms to suppress the flush even a little bit.

“What is this? I must be getting worse.” Dizzy from the sudden rush of blood, he took off from the bedroom to have a nice warm shower as well.

He carefully removed all of his clothes and stumbled in the shower, its floor still warm from Hinata’s turn. He took his little sponge and poured a small amount of body shampoo on it and scrubbed himself slowly, from his arms, down his nipples and stomach, lower and around his legs, and then quicker another scrub from down up and washed up.

Kageyama sighed in relief and coughed roughly to clean his throat. He sniffled to clean his nose as well, while wrapping himself in his towel. It was really warm and he sighed again. He took his clothes and left the bathroom, went to his room, dressed again in more comfortable clothing and exited only to find Hinata in front of him again, fully dressed in his casual home clothes and holding a bowl of leftover soup from yesterday.

“It’s wa~rm” he said smiling brightly and Kageyama’s heart thumped slightly. Kageyama returned the smile and went to reach for the bowl but Hinata didn’t let him. Instead he took his hand into his and dragged him in the kitchen. He sat him down and sat next to him, stirring the soup with one hand while checking Kageyama’s temperature with the other. Kageyama focused on him with the most intensity.

“Hmm, I think the bath did help to level your temperature, how are you feeling?”

“Mm better than before” Kageyama tensed as Hinata’s fingertips went from his forehead to his neck and brushed the vain slightly.

 

“Uh-noo~” Kageyama pushed Hinata’s hand away and glared at him but for some reason he felt more embarrassed than mad. Hinata retracted immediately when he saw that and sat and watched as Kageyama ate his soup. Hinata was humming to himself and rocking his legs as he waited for Kageyama’s plate to empty.

 

Soon the dishes were washed and put away, the table was cleaned and Hinata and Kageyama were sat on the telescope and worked. Hinata asked him to go to bed but Kageyama refused saying that he could handle it and assured him that he wouldn’t push himself if he still felt bad. So they sat until midnight, drawing and adjusting the telescope in different angles to catch everything.

When they finished they both headed to bed.

\---------

Months passed after that day and with them a lot of things happened.

January left them with more heavy rain and regular snow, and in came February adding strong winds in this weather concoction. In the February month there were two more games that Karasuno had won. One was a friendly game with the team south Tokorozawa which was a school also proud of their baseball team.

The other was Omiya economics which despite its name was a formidable opponent and if the right wing spiker hadn’t slipped up towards the end, Karasuno wouldn’t have won. They were cornered multiple times by Omiya, by their excellent blocking and spiking and their signature moves that raised them to the best sixteen last fall, but Karasuno had learned to block as well and they could easily counter every move made against them. Karasuno had developed their own weapons as well as the ‘five spikers’ and altering the ‘freak quick’ to something more stronger and faster than before.

 

Now Valentine’s Day is a day worth noting. Hinata hadn’t slept at all since the previous day and from the crack of dawn he started baking chocolates for the team. He then wrapped three of each in a small bag and tied it with a ribbon. When everyone got theirs they were ecstatic and thanked Hinata over and over.

 

Kageyama though had not given a reaction that happy. He just had thanked him it, and ate it. That was it. But Hinata might’ve been tired or something because when he woke up after returning and heading straight for his bed after almost 40 hours of staying awake he found a badly wrapped piece of chocolate on his dresser. He might’ve carried with him and didn’t notice. He kept it and ate it after his breakfast. It was delicious.

 

Then at the end of the month it was the end of winter festival where the people wished the winter a farewell so good weather and fortune would come to them in spring where everything blooms. The festival had everything from food and merchandise stalls, Hinata and Kageyama also visited their local shrine to pray for good luck; Hinata made a wish for Kageyama while in turn Kageyama made one for Hinata. They agreed upon it beforehand. With the end of February, they finished two sixths of the map they were making and they celebrated with the fanciest dinner the both of them could make together.

 

The month of March had a lot of routine to it. Daily chores, practice, drawing the map. An loop that was kept turning until the middle of the second week when the volleyball team had arranged to visit the Coach’s grandpa for a week or two up in his training court.

Because Ukai senior didn’t have extra rooms they had to set up camp. They split into pairs, Hinata pairing up with Kageyama since no one else wanted him, and placed their stuff in their tent. Mornings were free for all, afternoons had training. Of course Karasuno being used to train a lot, practiced both on mornings and afternoons with zeal.

Kageyama also discovered that during the night Hinata really liked to curl against his arm in his sleeping bag. Maybe because he was a source of warmth but he could never understand that guy’s habits even if he tried. He never hated it though, even going so far as to pull him closer.

Their teamwork had gotten better too and Kageyama learned to praise Hinata and the others when they managed to achieve their own daily goal like ‘jump higher’ or ‘have more accuracy’. Kageyama felt proud that he learned that but he stopped boasting it after everyone made fun of him and blew off on him. However, Hinata, being the caring guy that he was stepped up for him and backed him up, shutting everyone up.

Also in March they managed to finish another two sixths of the map having only the last two of six to go. Hinata was hugging and thanking Kageyama for a week and, even, kissed him on the cheek-multiple times- making him blush horribly and running straight to his room, which he did not came out until he had calmed down, telling-off Hinata from the door. Afterwards he apologized and they both were at peace.

And then April came. The days had become sunnier although a sudden rain shower did happen occasionally. The nights were full of cricket sounds as they came out more as well as some birds that came back from migrating to the south for the winter.

On a particularly warm night while they were both waiting for some clouds to move forward, so that they could get a clearer view of the night sky, Hinata put his head on Kageyama’s chest and sighed looking at the bright moon. Kageyama didn’t think it over much but he used his fingertips to stroke Hinata’s neck and from there down his spine and slid it to his left shoulder where it stayed. Hinata put his hand around Kageyama’s waist and stared in his eyes like he was expecting something. He inched closer eagerly, centimeter by centimeter, careful not to look away from the other’s gaze.

Kageyama moved again as by instinct, grasped his chin and lifted it gently. All of it was too sudden, or was it, as they locked lips taking it slow and giving it all the time in the world

.

 

They kept holding each other, Hinata held Kageyama’s head steady so it wouldn’t wander further and Kageyama’s hands slipped under Hinata’s butt, pulling Hinata closer to him. He tasted amazing, he felt so comfortable in his arms, his eyes never opened, completely trusting him to take the lead. He pulls him up, telescope forgotten for tonight as they for the first time since becoming roommates, shared a bed together.

 

\-----------

 

Hinata was trying to catch his breath as Kageyama unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans off. He had his mouth covered and was looking away but when Kageyama managed to take his pants off, he stared at him intensively, scared but eager.

 

Kageyama took a big breath and exhaled. Hinata got up, took off his shirt and stayed with his boxers on the bed. He pulled Kageyama for another kiss, tugging on his shirt buttons and opening it slightly so he could kiss from Kageyama’s cheek to his neck and lapped his tongue on his pulse as his cold hands touched under the shirt and made Kageyama shiver.

Kageyama, without looking away from Hinata, started reluctantly to slip out if his pants as well. At one point he couldn’t take it off and had to lie on his back to achieve it dragging Hinata with him and letting his warm arousal brush his chest. Hinata, having seemed hesitant at first, but looking at Kageyama’s erection that was leaking through the cloth and sticking up proudly behind it, rid him of his doubts.

He peeled the underwear off, revealing Kageyama’s dripping erection and pumped it a few times to get more precome out whilst Kageyama groaned from the unexpected friction and guided Hinata’s head closer to his so he could steal another kiss.

“Hinata d’you know what you’re doing?” he said sliding his hand inside Hinata’s boxers and lowered them to his hips and Hinata slipped out of them, exposing his dick as well. He gave it a firm stroke and thumbed the tip making it drool out more precome.

“Mmhm somewhat, I had a lot of wet dreams to teach me what to d-ow. Why did you bite me, Kageyama?”

“Because, Hinata, you are thinking of me as one of your fantasy women as you’re on top of me with your butt in the air and your dripping dick in my face which is begging me to suck it dry” he said putting a hand to Hinata’s lower back and sitting him on his lap where both their cocks were against each other and Kageyama could stroke them together. Hinata leaned back and reached for his drawer where he fished out a condom and a lube bottle and retook his position.

 

“Who said anything about fantasy? I’ve been dreaming about you for two months now.” Hinata said nipping on Kageyama’s jawline and grinding in time with Kageyama’s hand affecting him as well. He gently opened the condom and placed it on Kageyama’s dick. That would help with the cleaning later.

 

“So that’s why you were so clingy lately dumbass” Kageyama said spreading his legs and bent them, motioning Hinata to come up and took his dick in his mouth. He licked the tip making Hinata moan and to thrust unconsciously in Kageyama’s mouth more. Kageyama took Hinata in and awkwardly used his tongue trying to avoid closing his teeth on it, while Hinata put his hands against the wall and slid further in. Kageyama bopped his head up and down Hinata’s cock while softly stroking his testicles and he felt fingernails scraping his shoulder and skull while the mattress rose a bit because Hinata was pushing his toes on it.

 

“Kageyama- KAGEYAMA~ I’m gon-” was his only warning as he released in Kageyama’s mouth spilling all over his lips and chin.<  
Kageyama licked what he could but some dripped and fell on his chest.

“Heh, better luck next time dumbass, I didn’t get it all, by the way, sorry. ”

“You’re the dumbass for not realizing sooner.”

“Realize what?” Hinata moved down and now was eye leveled with Kageyama’s hole.

“That I love you.” He said and boldly added a lubed finger to his opening and pressed in. Kageyama yelped and glared at a mischievously grinning Hinata who went “care for another round?” and who could resist when warm slick fingers were curling around his insides, pressing on his muscle and sending waves of pleasure on all of the nerves of his body.

“I’m inserting another finger okay?”

 

“G-go ah aah, ahead! Kageyama managed to get out before Hinata stroked his aching cock and stuck his two fingers in deeper making Kageyama’s hips buck violently and almost made him release but he held on. As Hinata was lubing a third finger he pulled him in for a sloppy kiss and Hinata melted against him rubbing his nose in his sweaty hair and slowly inserting all three of them inside and curling them against every muscle until they reached the end. He hit that spot again and again making Kageyama shiver in pleasure and to buck his hips but he persistently held on his base and dripped nothing but precome.

“Hinata hurry the fuck up, please”

“I am, just wait.” Hinata took another condom, teared the packaging and put it on. He slicked some lube on his dick, gave it a few pumps to get hard again and started entering him.

“Tell me when it hurts”

“Okay” Hinata had prepped him so well that it slid right in.

“Ngh Kageyama-kun you feel so perfect, so tight” he said curling his toes in pleasure and gradually made small thrusts in and out until he was buried inside whole.

 

“And you feel amazing inside of me” Kageyama whispered so he wouldn’t let his voice crack and sound higher than it is.

“Are you ready Kageyama?”

 

“Yes” he said circling his arms around Hinata’s shoulders and waited.

Hinata eased out slowly and then rammed Kageyama’s hole in his first thrust and then almost took it all out when he pounded in him again. Kageyama’s hips were bouncing from the force and he was saying uncertainties mixed with a chorus of ‘ah,ahh’s until Hinata found his sweet spot again and he, after noticing the electric current that ran through Kageyama when he touched that spot, pumped Kageyama’s dick in time with his thrusts to that spot, bringing him over the edge.

“I’m coming Hinata~”

 

“M-me too”

 

Kageyama came and then Hinata followed him, both letting out their loud victory roar and Hinata collapsed on top of Kageyama’s chest, tired and sleepy.

 

“Ughhh that was great” Hinata said getting rid of both condoms and throwing them in a bin nearby and crawling back into Kageyama’s hug.

 

“Uh-huh” he agreed squeezing Hinata on him and nuzzled his hair. Hinata sighed and hugged him back. He was so tired, he couldn’t move anymore. He put his upper arm under his head as a pillow and closed his eyes, adjusting his body on Kageyama’s chest. He put his chin on his forearm and looked at Kageyama exhaling noisily.

 

“Hey don’t do that~” Kageyama looked at Hinata’s droopy demeanor and rolled his eyes.

“Go to sleep dumbass”

“You’re the uhh~” Hinata closed his eyes and snored signaling that he already fell asleep.

“Geez” he said running his hand up on Hinata’s neck and massaged his nape earning a shiver from him.

Kageyama scooted down, careful not to move Hinata much, so that his head was on his pillow and put his arm around Hinata again.

 

“You adorable fucker” he said squeezing him tightly with one arm. “Your bed doesn’t fit both of us you know” he said to no one in particular. Kageyama took a good look at Hinata and sighed tiredly.

 

“I love you too dumbass” he said as he too fell into a deep sleep.

 

\--------------

 

Kageyama and Hinata were strolling down the busy street trying to spot the building they were looking for. Hinata noticed it first and dragged Kageyama to the entrance.  
“Geez Kageyama-kun please fix your hair”

 

“My hair’s fine idiot, don’t be so nervous, let’s go finish what you’ve started okay?”  
Shoyo took a deep breath in and exhaled. He smiled brightly to the door and pushed it open.

 

He went up to the front desk, showed a card and grabbed Kageyama’s hand dragging him inside an elevator and pressing the number 5.

 

“You okay?” Kageyama asked looking at Hinata’s drooped head pitifully.

“Yeah I am, don’t you worry”

“You tell me not to worry when your hand is trembling like crazy?”

“I’m just cold” Hinata’s hand tightened as the doors opened and they stepped into the empty, narrow hallway. Hinata clutched his backpack tightly with his other hand and he led Kageyama through the hallway to the second last door and knocked.

 

“Come in” a distant voice called from the inside so Hinata pushed the door open and entered with Kageyama in tow.

“Hiya boss, I’m back”

“Hinata, I wasn’t expecting you so soon.” A tall man in a suit approached them from the desk in the back, pushing his long fringe back and stared them in awe.

“With the help of my friend -Kageyama- here, we managed to finish early. Here” Hinata took out the giant roll of paper from his backpack, unrolled it and held it up from the edges for the ‘boss’ to see.

 

“That is amazing Hinata, Kageyama. The museum and I are very thankful for your work. Now Hinata please have a seat so we can finalize everything. Firstly about getting your reward?”

 

“YES?”

 

“I will transfer it to your account right now.” The man pushed his fringe back again and started typing on his keyboard. He arrived at a website and took a receipt from the first drawer, noted a number and typed it in. They also did the ownership paperwork and Hinata signed both the map and the paperwork, his hand aching from the giant amount of signatures he made.

 

“Alrighty we’re done. Thank you for this” he said holding up and waving the big scroll and smiling at them lightly.

 

“YOU’RE WELCOME” the two said standing up from their chairs and bowing to the person.

 

The boss bowed back and thanked them again, admiring the fine work the two of them made.

 

Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s t-shirt unconsciously and he took his hand in his and led him out of the door. Before he opened it, he bid goodbye to Hinata’s boss for them and the boss already deeply reading the map only waved them goodbye from behind the paper.

 

They stepped outside to the corridor and Kageyama’s grip on Hinata’s hand tightened. That was it, they were finished, and they made it out together.

 

The bus ride home was silent. Hinata’s eyes wandered through the window, reflections of buildings swam in his brown eyes, making him tired. He slowly lowered his head to his chest and closed his eyes, smoothing out his breathing and falling asleep. Kageyama noticed his awkward pose and guided his head on his shoulder to make him more comfortable.

 

He ruffled Hinata’s hair making them messier than before and waited until they got to their stop. Once they arrived he woke Hinata and together they climbed the observatory’s hill, Kageyama practically carrying him there.

As the door shut behind them Hinata hugged Kageyama tightly and buried his face in his torso.

 

“Oi dumbass, don’t cry. You’ll be fine, you’ll have a new job soon and-”

 

“Shut up please. I’m tired.”

“Okay.” They sat on the couch together, silent and Kageyama was waiting patiently. He stroked Hinata’s back lightly as he inhaled and exhaled to empty his head. He waited and waited until, finally, Hinata raised his head, his eyes shining brightly again and happy.  
“So are you okay now Hinata?”

 

“Mmhm.. thank you Kageyama-kun”

 

“E-eh eh I didn’t do anything that grand.”

“I love you”

 

Kageyama stared at those honest eyes and kissed Hinata’s nose saying “Don’t mind dumbass” whilst hiding his delight from him, “me too”.

 

Kageyama felt Hinata falling back asleep and since it was quite late, he brought him to his room to sleep together.

And so the day was over and so is this story.

Kageyama chose to stay with Hinata and Karasuno, as his old team got back on track without him long ago and took title after title. He didn’t care about them anymore, anyway. Hinata and Kageyama still caused trouble to their teammates with their constant change of attitudes, from teammates to mates but they were even stronger now so no one complained-- much.

 

And they were happily living in their house, together, sharing their troubles and achievements for the rest of that year and those to come.

 

END.


End file.
